Shiro Usachan
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Duo encontra uma estranha e fofa criatura frente a um lugar tão estranho quanto! O que pode acontecer quando um ser humano não tão comum se torna responsável por uma criatura que não é desse mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Shiro Usa-chan

Beta-reader: Darklizalfo

Duo caminhava despreocupado pelas ruas noturnas, bem iluminadas da cidade de Tókio. Ele não tinha para fazer, estava totalmente desocupado, apenas observando as pessoas seguirem para sabe-se lá onde elas estivessem indo. Passados alguns minutos algo o surpreendeu. Ao longe ele viu um circo que parecia bastante interessante. O rapaz correu até o local sentindo-se empolgado. O local era enorme deveria ter espetáculos bastante diferentes. Chegando lá na entrada viu o cartaz do circo onde se lia "Shiro".

- Shiro? O que quer dizer?

- Significa branco! – Disse uma voz meiga as suas costas. O rapaz virou-se para ver quem falava e não encontrou nada. Voltou-se para frente confuso, mas ali só havia um coelhinho de pelúcia extremamente branco, de olhinhos azuis escuros, um pouco brilhante. O rapaz olhou para os lados ainda a procura da voz, mas não havia nenhum ser humano ali.

- Só tem eu aqui. Não fique procurando! – Disse a voz novamente, deixando o rapaz a sua procura e fazendo-o olhar mais uma vez para o coelhinho branco de pelúcia que tinha um olhar maldoso no rostinho fofo, um olhar que antes não estava ali.

- Será que... É você que está falando? – disse Duo se agachando e ficando em frente ao coelhinho, observando-o confuso. Ele não poderia estar falando. Era impossível, no mínimo improvável – Acho que é impossível!

- Não é não! – Falou o coelhinho lançando um olhar irritado e gelado para Duo.

- Não acredito! Você fala? E tem olhar assassino! – Gritou o rapaz bastante surpreso e caindo sentado.

- Eu faço muito mais! – Respondeu a pelúcia de olhos azuis cerrando um pouco mais os olhos.

Duo não podia acreditar aquele coelhinho de pelúcia estava falando, movendo a boca e os olhos. Era macabro. Ele pegou o a pelúcia e começou a observá-la de perto. Seus grandes olhos violetas esquadrinhavam cada pequena parte do bichinho, os cabelos longos castanhos, trançados agora se encostavam, no chão. O rapaz levou a pelúcia para perto do rosto e encostou-se nela, sentiu a maciez e depois um pouco de calor que vinha do coelhinho, depois o afastou ainda mais surpreso enquanto observava as bochechas da pelúcia ficarem vermelhas.

- Você vai entrar no circo ou não? – Disse o coelhinho muito irritado para o rapaz – Ele já vai fechar.

- Eu acho que não. Encontrei algo mais interessante! – Disse pegando a pelúcia no colo e levantando-se para ir embora – Vou levar você para minha casa, quero conhecê-lo melhor.

- Mas meu lar é no circo! – grunhiu a criaturinha branca.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã eu o trarei de volta!

- Não seja idiota! Amanhã talvez ele não apareça aqui... hun. Viu? Já foi!

- Como assim? – Perguntou o rapaz se virando para observar o local onde deveria estar o circo. Mas, ao se virar, não encontrou nada, apenas um enorme espaço vazio – desapareceu? O.O

Duo virou-se e continuou a andar. Ia para casa imediatamente com aquele coelhinho macabro. Ia tomar um banho, deitar na sua cama, amanhã tudo estaria normal e aquela pelúcia maldita não falaria mais.

No outro dia...

- Acorda! Acorda! ACORDA! ACORDA BAKA!

- Mais cinco minutos... Hum? Quem está falando? – O rapaz de trança virou-se para o lado para ver e lá estava o coelho branco do dia anterior com o mesmo olhar. Pronto. Ou ele estava definitivamente louco ou aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. – Não acredito! Não foi um sonho?

- Não. Você foi ao circo, me achou e me tirou de lá que era meu lar. Agora é responsável por mim. Meu nome é Heero Yui, eu costumava ser humano – Respondeu a pelúcia enquanto Duo quase subia pelas paredes. Por que ele? Por que ele era obrigado a viver aquele pesadelo maluco?

- E... eu não acredito nisso! – Disse distanciando-se das paredes.

- No momento eu sou um coelho de pelúcia falante, mas esqueça isso. Você tem que me levar de volta para o circo!

- Por que? – Perguntou o rapaz arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Meu corpo está lá e eu já disse a você, lá é o meu lar! – Respondeu a criatura descendo da cama - Me leve até lá o mais rápido possível!

- Mas não foi você que disse que talvez o circo não estivesse lá? – Perguntou o rapaz irritado com a pelúcia branca – Sem contar que ele desapareceu ontem, lembra?

- Eu sinto meu corpo! Então imagino que ele esteja perto!

- Vamos lá mais tarde. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho minha vida. Vou para a faculdade e... Veja a hora, parece que eu estou quase atrasado. – O rapaz se levantou com um salto e correu pelo quarto tirando o pijama e vestido às roupas rapidamente. O coelho branco apenas o observou tendo o pressentimento de que talvez ele não voltasse ao circo nunca mais se dependesse dele.

Duo terminou de se vestir, arrumou o cabelo e jogou uma água no rosto, não podia nem pensar em tomar um banho. Voltou para o quarto e apanhou a mochila observando a pelúcia levemente irritada. Então foi até ela e a pegou no colo dizendo:

- Escute, eu prometo que o devolverei ao circo, mas entenda que eu tenho meus afazeres. Eu vou levá-lo comigo dentro da minha mochila, portanto comporte-se, ta? – completou dando uma piscadela oferecendo a mochila aberta para que Heero entrasse. Ele o fez com a face fofa que, antes branca, ficara totalmente rubra. De certa forma o sorriso e o olhar do rapaz eram bem convincentes e encantadores. Duo alargou o sorriso, colocou a mochila nas costas e perguntou – Está confortável?

- Não muito. – respondeu Heero irritado.

- Me desculpe Usa-chan! – Pediu Duo, saindo do apartamento com um sorriso resignado.

- Não é Usa-chan, é Heero! – A face ainda mais rubra.

- Se não é Usa-chan, então é Hee-chan! – Falou o rapaz apertando o botão do elevador calmamente, rindo-se do apelido que dera para o coelhinho – Hee-chan é tão kawaii.

- Maxwell, pare de falar sozinho! – Disse uma voz irritada às costas de Duo.

- Wu Fei!...ÙÚ Bom dia para você também! – Falou o rapaz de trança para o outro – Você está excepcionalmente bonito hoje! – Elogiou o rapaz observando-o. Ele usava uma roupa toda preta, simples e um pouco colada ao corpo para fazer exercícios, o que deixava seus músculos um pouco a mostra. A pele branca contrastava com as vestes negras, os olhos e os cabelos levemente longos.

- Maxwell, o que você quer? – Perguntou o outro rapaz.

- Vamos ver... Eu quero tomar café da manhã, mas eu não vou poder porque eu estou atrasado para ir a faculdade, então vamos ver... Eu gostaria... que um belo amigo meu de cabelos negros, que acaba de sair de casa e se prepara para seus exercícios matinais, me levasse de carro!

- Ahhhn! Tudo bem. Vou na mesma direção que você mesmo – respondeu o rapaz com olhar irritado.

- Viu, Hee-chan? Vamos de carro para a faculdade. A propósito... – falou Duo já entrando no elevador com Wu Fei e observando o vizinho com um olhar analítico e malicioso – Será que você vai fazer exercícios tão longe apenas para ver de relance o local onde o magnífico Treize Kushrenada está trabalhando?

- Calado Maxwell! Ou vai ficar sem carona...e sem dentes Oó – Ameaçou Wu Fei enquanto apertava no botão do térreo fazendo Duo se encolher um pouco.

- Certo... Hee-chan, não se preocupe. Ele é legal embora não pareça! u.u' – Disse o rapaz olhando para a mochila ainda assustado.

- MAXWELL, está me irritando! Quem raios é esse Hee-chan com quem você está falando? – Rosnou o rapaz de cabelos negros ao outro rapaz.

- Meu coelhinho branco, fofinho, de pelúcia que eu encontrei ontem! O nome dele é Heero Yui segundo ele... Vou leva-lo comigo a faculdade hoje. – O elevador parou e eles se dirigiram em direção a um carro preto enquanto Duo acariciava carinhosamente a mochila.

Aquela situação estava deixando Wu Fei assustado e bravo. O seu vizinho só podia estar louco por quatro motivos: primeiro porque ele lhe pediu uma carona, segundo porque ele estava falando sozinho, terceiro porque ele estava irritando-o com aquilo e quarto porque ele ousara citar seu ex-namorado em uma conversa comum. Wu Fei estava se perguntando se havia algum hospício no caminho quando entraram no carro. Infelizmente não havia um. Aquilo era uma injustiça, na sua opinião. Ele nunca tinha o que precisava quando precisava. Eles já estavam saindo do estacionamento e Duo ainda falava sobre a pelúcia. Se tivesse continuado naquilo tudo bem, no entanto ele resolveu mostrá-la a Wu Fei e o tirou da mochila deixando o rapaz chinês irritado.

- Maxwell, guarde esse brinquedo ridículo agora ou eu te jogo para fora do carro sem cerimônias!

- Mas olha, ele não é lindinho? E ele fala, sabia?... Hee-chan, fale pro Chang – Pediu Duo olhando para a pelúcia que estava imóvel. Ele olhou novamente e a sacudiu, virou-a se cabeça para baixo e começou a apertá-la.

- PAREEEEEE! – Gritou a pelúcia assustando todos no carro e fazendo Wu Fei pisar no freio com tanta força, que o carro rodou na pista antes de parar. Sorte a deles que a rua estava vazia.

- Essa... essa coisa está falando? – Perguntou o chinês.

- É como eu lhe disse, ele fala – Falou Duo.

- Eu me chamo Heero Yui – Falou a pelúcia oferecendo o braço fofo para Wu Fei que o segurou e o apertou ainda assustado.

- Ah... Bom... Prazer! Chang Wu Fei! – Falou o chinês tentando ligar o carro que, com toda aquela confusão, havia morrido. Ele girou a chave na ignição, mas não adiantou, o carro não ligou – Não está funcionando... Injustiça. Não tem nenhum mecânico por perto!

- De qualquer forma precisamos tirar seu carro do meio da rua antes que algum outro carro venha – Falou Duo calmo.

- E como vamos fazer isso?... Não! Isso não! – Disse Wu Fei colocando a testa na parte superior do volante – Tá legal! Vamos empurrar.

Wu Fei saiu do carro e começou a empurrar para o acostamento enquanto Duo ficara controlando de dentro dizendo-lhe para onde empurrar. Quando terminou de empurrar, o chinês voltou para o carro para pegar suas coisas.

- Fizemos um bom trabalho empurrando-o até aqui! – falou Duo observando o chinês que parecia extremamente cansado.

- Ah... mas... mas O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO SEU PILANTRA! EU EMPURREI SOZINHO! – gritou o rapaz de cabelos negros percebendo que havia feito todo o esforço sozinho.

- Você não me pediu ajuda... – Respondeu Duo rindo-se.

- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma eu tenho que ir atrás de um mecânico e você tem que ir para a faculdade... – O rapaz fechou o carro e olhou para o outro que agora fazia carinho na pelúcia branca – Conte-me mais sobre ele.

- Bom, vamos ver... Eu não sei muito. Eu o encontrei ontem na frente de um circo que era o lar dele e o levei de lá para minha casa. Eu pretendia devolvê-lo ao circo, mas ele desapareceu quando eu estava saindo de lá – O rapaz de olhos violetas olhou para o amigo que o olhava com cara de quem não acreditava dele para a pelúcia – Você não acredita não é?

- Ele está dizendo a verdade! – Falou a pelúcia para Wu Fei.

- Depois de vê-lo – Disse ele apontando para o coelhinho – eu não duvido de nada.

- Então continuando, ele na verdade é um mágico! – Disse o rapaz alegre – Eu não sei como ele ficou assim, mas é incrível. Imagino se tem algo mágico naquele circo! Tem, não tem, Hee-chan?

- Tem sim! Se não me engano ninguém que entrou lá quis sair mais e também aquele local sobrevive com os desejos das pessoas. Viaja de cidade em cidade procurando talentos que se apresentam para um público jamais visto. Outra coisa, não é qualquer um que pode vê-lo, talvez vocês sejam especiais, por isso podem se comunicar comigo também.

- Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Não sei explicar, mas eu não tenho corpo nesse mundo, só naquele que faz parte do circo. Quem sabe vocês sejam os novos integrantes que estávamos procurando? Mês passado, dois de nossos integrantes quiseram voltar as suas vidas humanas e abandonaram o espetáculo, imagino que ter encontrado vocês não seja por acaso!

- Eu não sou palhaço! Não vou a nenhum circo! – Falou Wu Fei.

- Que INTERESSANTE! Eu quero ser o que amestrador de leões -!

- Já temos um amestrador. Na verdade ele até conversa com eles U.U – Respondeu a pelúcia séria – De qualquer forma só saberemos quando vocês chegarem lá.

- Entendo... De qualquer forma preciso chegar a faculdade então vou pegar um ônibus. Wu-chan, nos vemos mais tarde, precisamos ir visitar aquele circo não é? – Duo correu para um ponto próximo onde um ônibus acabara de chegar.

- Eu passo na faculdade para almoçarmos juntos – Gritou Wu Fei vendo Duo acenar e concordar com a cabeça antes de sumir atrás do enorme veículo. E assim o chinês finalmente se lembrou de ligar para o mecânico e para seu ex, a quem prometera encontrar perto do local onde o mesmo trabalhava. Aquele provavelmente seria um dia interessante e cheio.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiroi Usa-chan

Por: Akane Kyo

Beta-reader: Um cara aí... XD ( ¬ . ¬ o nickname do meu beta-reader é Darklizalfo ele que não quis se revelar)

Capítulo 2

Duo acabara de chegar à faculdade. Estava extremamente mal-humorado, pois o professor maldito de matemática não o deixara assistir suas aulas aquele dia, ou seja, perderia três períodos da manhã. Ele estava dando com a cabeça na parede quando:

- Quer saber, Hee-chan? Cansei de ficar aqui me lamentando! Eu saí de casa apressado, até pedi uma carona para o Wu Fei, e esse maldito professor não me deixa entrar na sala de aula! Ele não sabe o quanto eu me arrisquei para chegar nesse lugar. Será que ele não pensa que eu poderia ter morrido? Que eu poderia ficar sem meus lindos dentes? Que eu ficaria feio? Ah... Se eu perdesse os dentes era tudo culpa DELE!

- Chega de reclamar, BAKA! – Falou a pelúcia impaciente cansada daquele falatório – Não se faça de vítima! A culpa de não poder ver a aula é toda sua! E também porque se importa com isso? Hn!

- Por que eu me importo? Por que eu me importo? POR QUE? Você quer saber por quê? – falou Duo.

- Sim!

- Por que o meu futuro está lá dentro! – Respondeu Duo ajoelhando no chão do corredor quase chorando.

- Isso é realmente importante para você? – Perguntou a pelúcia.

- Sim muito!

- Certo! Vou resolver isso! – disse Heero.

- Como? Eles te verão apenas como uma pelúcia...

Duo apenas teve tempo de se virar e ver a pelúcia bater a porta da sua sala. O rapaz não conseguiu se mover ao ver à cena. Um rapaz tinha acabado de abrir a porta e ver a pelúcia branca, a mesma lhe disse:

- Olá meu rapaz, eu me chamo Heero Yui! E gostaria muito de falar com... o que foi?

- Ah...ah...ah... UMA PELÚCIA QUE FALA! Deve ser algum experimento de robótica! É incrível! Realmente incrível!

- Na verdade eu... – Heero começou, mas foi calado imediatamente por Duo que disse desesperado:

- É só um projeto meu para conclusão de curso hehe! UM COELHO DE PELÚCIA QUASE REAL! – Disse ele levantando a pelúcia alegremente para toda a sua turma ver – O que vocês acham?

- Você é realmente um idiota Maxwell! Em que isso pode ser útil? – Disse o professor se aproximando.

- Como brinquedo? – Respondeu Duo com cara de quem não confia em suas palavras.

- Já existem brinquedos que falam e se movem! Isso ai é inútil! – Disse o professor deixando Duo momentaneamente desapontado por causa do seu julgamento com a pelúcia. Se havia algo que o rapaz não gostava era de ser rebaixado por uma coisa boa ou diferente que havia feito.

- O detalhe é que eu não sou um brinquedo qualquer! – Respondeu Heero sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo ofendido com o professor e desapontado pelo rapaz de olhos violeta – Independente do seu julgamento antecipado e errôneo, Duo terá com certeza o melhor trabalho de todos aqui. Quem criaria um brinquedo capaz de pensar?

- Ninguém pode fazer isso. – Disse o professor irritado.

- O Duo pode!

- Maxwell você o está controlando de algum luga... – Começou o professor, mas ao ver Heero sair pulando do lugar e parar em sua frente ficou totalmente assustado.

- Você não entendeu ainda? Eu posso me mover, pensar e falar sem a ajuda dele! – falou a pelúcia – Duo e eu vamos comer agora! Espero que nunca mais o deixe fora de suas aulas!

- Ahh sim senhor! Maxwell leve-o para comer, por favor – Pediu o professor espantado. Ele acabara de notar os olhos da pelúcia, eles pareciam tão reais.

- Sim, então eu vou indo – Disse Duo totalmente sem graça pegando Heero no colo e correndo para a lanchonete da faculdade. Ele estava desesperado porque seu professor ou havia gostado da criatura branca ou desconfiava dela. Como ele tinha sido capaz de ver Heero se movendo? E ele tinha uma outra dúvida: Por que a pelúcia o ajudara?

Duo comprou café e algumas coisas doces, depois foi para o pátio da faculdade onde procurou por um local confortável e escondido para lanchar encontrando-o bem no meio de um monte de árvores. Havia um banco onde ele almoçara algumas vezes sozinho. Sentou-se confortavelmente com a pelúcia em seu colo, o local era bastante fechado por árvores, no entanto uma brisa fresca passava e mexia nos cabelos do rapaz de olhos violeta.

- Ah...Você realmente é uma criaturinha peculiar, Usa-chan – Disse Duo sorridente – Mas eu estou curioso, como eles podem vê-lo?

- Não sei! Sabe, você também é bastante peculiar, mas possui um defeito: Não sabe mentir e é feliz demais – Falou a pelúcia saindo do colo do rapaz e sentando-se ao seu lado no banco com os braços fofos cruzados.

- Há um mal em ser muito feliz? – Perguntou o rapaz de trança arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Apenas não estou muito acostumado com isso – Disse Heero – No circo eu convivo muito com uma pessoa chamada Trowa. Ele é parecido comigo, mas ao invés de ser mal humorado é calculista.

- São só vocês dois no circo?

- Não. Existe uma moça atiradora de facas. Catherine. Ela também é muito feliz, mas nunca fica perto de mim – Falou a pelúcia – O motivo eu não sei! De qualquer forma eu acho bastante insuportável ficar na companhia dela, coisa que...

- Hum... E da minha companhia? Você gosta? – Perguntou Duo com a boca cheia.

- Sei lá... Não é chato estar com você! Não realmente! – Responde a pelúcia com a face fofa rubra novamente.

- Fico feliz! – Falou o rapaz sorrindo – Se você me acha feliz espere até ver o Quatre! Ele não é tão entusiasmado como eu, mas... É bem feliz e, acredite, é difícil esconder algo dele!

- E a minha existência? Vai ter que escondê-la! – falou o coelhinho.

- Ele vai descobrir e vai usar de todos os argumentos para... – Duo parou de falar ao sentir algo vibrar no seu bolso. Levou a mão ao mesmo e notou que seu celular estava tocando, abriu-o e constatou com pesar que era Quatre ligando – Viu? Ele já está ligando! – Disse antes de atender – Olá! Como vai meu descendente de árabe preferido.

- Vou muito bem... Agora me conta o que aconteceu com você e Wu Fei. Eu o vi pegar carona com ele hoje de manhã e agora ele está aqui dizendo que o carro está estragado, que odeia o Treize por ter brigado com ele e que acha que está a beira da loucura! – Falou o rapaz rapidamente quase gritando de tanto entusiasmo – Quem é Hee-chan, heim?

- Você já está sabendo? – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo com seus botões. Quatre era tão insuportavelmente insistente que devia ter enlouquecido Wu Fei e arrancado toda e qualquer informação sigilosa que pudesse ser arrancada daquela forma.

- Sim e não. Wu Fei só me disse que ele estragou o carro porque você apresentou o Hee-chan para ele, sabe? Os nervos dele são de aço, ele não falou mais nada. De qualquer forma, essa pessoa, o que você sente por ela? É seu novo namorado? Ele é tão feio assim que foi capaz de fazer o Wu Fei perder a calma e estragar o próprio carro pisando no freio?

- Ahhh, então é isso... – Respondeu Duo rindo-se. Quatre não sabia nem da metade. Apenas sabia da existência de alguém que o rapaz chamava de Hee-chan e que Wu Fei havia estragado o carro por causa dele. O rapaz riu-se mais ainda ao pensar em Quatre curioso tendo idéias malucas sobre o incidente da manhã – Bom, ele não é meu namorado. – Disse o rapaz de cabelos longos observando a pelúcia e tendo uma idéia interessante – Mas eu adoraria que fosse. Posso te dizer uma coisa, Quatre? Ele é realmente fofo, eu o amo muito por ser fofo!

- Mas... Isso não explica muito. Eu quero conhecê-lo! – Falou o rapaz do outro lado da linha confuso.

- Bom eu combinei de almoçar com ele e Wu Fei, se quiser pode vir também – disse Duo animadamente.

- Sério?

- Sim!

- Mal posso esperar! Então até o meio-dia eu passo para buscá-lo ai na faculdade! Beijos Duo-chan! – Disse o rapaz antes de desligar em êxtase nem dando a Duo a chance de se despedir.

Duo começou a rir alto e incessantemente. Era muito engraçado enganar Quatre. Ele conseguira, o fizera pensar em Heero como um ser humano e sabia que o louro teria uma decepção quando o visse. Talvez Wu Fei estivesse rindo do rapaz louro naquele momento. Heero simplesmente o olhava imaginando o que viria a seguir.

O tempo até à hora do almoço passou rapidamente e, graças a Heero, Duo pôde assistir às aulas de matemática. O rapaz aguardava ansiosamente para ver a cara de Quatre quando descobrisse o que Heero era. Enquanto os dois esperavam, Duo questionava a pelúcia sobre algumas coisas.

- Então se ele não pertencer ao circo ele o verá se mexendo ou não?

- Quem sabe? Hoje na sala o seu professor o os alunos me viram!

- É estranho, não? As pessoas comuns não podiam vê-lo! – falou Duo avistando o carro de Quatre – Aí vem ele!

Quatre estacionou bem à frente de Duo, onde por acaso não havia ninguém, e abriu os vidros, olhou para os lados e perguntou logo em seguida para o rapaz de olhos violetas:

- Então onde está Heero?

- Aqui comigo! – Falou Duo sem perder o sorriso.

- Onde? Eu não o vejo! – Perguntou o louro olhando a volta de Duo novamente.

- É claro que não. Ele está na minha mochila!

- Ah... – disse Quatre – Você está bem Duo? A única forma de um ser humano comum caber na sua mochila é se ele for uma miniatura!

- Quem disse que ele é um ser humano, Quatre?

- Ah, mas...Duo que coisa horrível – Falou o rapaz louro espantado levando as mãos à boca – Você virou zoófilo? Que animalzinho é um coelho? Um gato?

- Um coelhinho! Ele é branco, tem os olhos azuis e é muito fofo – Respondeu Duo deixando Quatre mais espantado ainda, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e apertar os lábios com as mãos.

- Não acredito! Pobre animal! Pobre e doce criatura, Duo! Você é horrível como... – Quatre calou-se ao ver Duo tirando o bichinho da mochila. Ele até levara as mãos pequenas aos olhos antes de ver o que era e quando viu gritou – UMA PELÚCIA?

- Sim uma pelúcia...

- Mas você disse que era...

-...Com forma de animal! De um coelho!

- Ah, pelo menos assim eu fico aliviado – disse Quatre – A necessidade ainda não te levou a loucura total, mas parcial...

- Necessidade? – Perguntou Duo enquanto abria a porta do carro e entrava observando Quatre com a mão no coração rir-se dele.

- É necessidade! A quanto tempo você não... Você sabe... Com ninguém? – Perguntou o loiro dando partida no carro.

- Não é da sua conta!

- É claro que é! Se seu corpo fica querendo isso e não tem, depois de algum tempo isso começa a afetar a mente como agora! – Falou Quatre observando a pelúcia até que notou que ela estava com os olhos quase cerrados e, quando ele parou no sinal próximo, jurou ter visto e pelúcia piscar e cerrar mais os olhos – Acho que está afetando quem está próximo a você também! – Disse o rapaz fixando os olhos na pelúcia.

- Você está tão curioso assim sobre mim? – Falou a pelúcia quando Quatre foi arrancar o carro. O efeito foi quase o mesmo. Ele imediatamente pisou no freio parando estrondosamente.

- Você pode falar?

- Isso mesmo! Hee-chan não é uma pelúcia qualquer, é uma pelúcia que vivia como humano em um circo! – disse Duo.

- E não é só isso, parece que o circo é mágico! – Disse Wu Fei que se mantivera calado até o momento.

- Wu Fei, você estava ai o tempo todo? Eu nem te vi! – Falou Duo coçando a cabeça.

- Então, tudo estando esclarecido, será que podemos voltar ao circo antes que ele desapareça? Sabem que preciso recuperar meu corpo! E também eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto á vocês serem parte do circo!

- Por quê? – Perguntou Wu Fei.

- Por que mais pessoas são capazes de vê-lo! Hoje toda a minha sala da faculdade pôde vê-lo se mover e falar!

- Isso é muito estranho! Ou eles são do circo ou são nosso público. Trowa deve saber! – falou a pelúcia.

- Trowa é... ? – Perguntou Quatre interessado.

- Uma pessoa que trabalha no circo comigo. Então vamos para lá no mesmo lugar onde você o viu ontem Duo! Próximo ao seu apartamento! – Disse a pelúcia autoritariamente para todos que assentiram. E assim os rapazes e a pelúcia finalmente foram para o circo.

_**Continua...**_

_**A propósito o nome original da história é Shiro usa-chan a comeu meu hífen!**_

_**Então...**_

_**Eu quero receber elogios, sugestões, críticas, tomates e outros vegetais podres em forma de comentário, portanto deixem reviews! XD**_

_Azu-chan taskete kurete arigato ou obrigado por me salvar!E bem vinda a _

_Eu fiquei realmente honrada e você devia se sentir honrada já que... Você foi a primeira (porque não a única) a comentar essa fanfic(brincadeira xD isso não é honra nenhuma)! _

_Sinceramente eu não achei que receberia um comentário e eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do Hee-chan nesse estado de coelhinho! Eu gostei muito da idéia já que ele normalmente é tido como um personagem poderoso e etc. Espero que continue lendo mesmo porque eu não vou parra de escrever!_

_Para quem leu e não comentou obrigado por ler!E deixem review da próxima vez, se puderem!_

_Tem tanto jeito de dizer que gostaram da fic por que não comentar?Deixar review não vai tirar pedaços de vocês, no entanto não deixar de vai tirar pedaço da autora e se eu perder os dedos ou a cabeça vai ficar difícil escrever a fanfic!_

_Se é muito empenho deixar review manda um contato para e nos falamos por msn! _


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro Usa-chan

Capítulo 3

Por: Akane Kyo

Desculpem-me queridos leitores assíduos ou não pela demora! Fiquei sem monitor, três semanas e sem beta-reader até as férias dele me perdoem pelos erros de português, sem contar que a desgraça do meu office ta em espanhol ele acaba não me avisando quando eu erro alguma coisa bem básica! Então as fanfics estão atrasadas e precariamente revisadas por mim!

Não se esqueçam de comentar ta? Podem me criticar a vontade, eu preciso saber no que e como melhorar!

Sem contar que vocês fazem uma adolescente/escritora de fics muito feliz!

--------

Quatre acabara de estacionar o carro próximo ao local onde ele via o circo, e notara que as pessoas passavam por ele e o ignoravam. Era incrível. Quem seria capaz de ignorar um lugar tão imenso e surpreendente. Deveria pelo menos haver meia dúzia de desocupados parados olhando, ou olhando enquanto passavam. Os três rapazes saíram do carro e foram em direção ao circo, estavam aparentemente nervosos. Heero que se encontrava no colo de Duo parecia bastante feliz em rever o local.

O coelhinho era capaz de sentir seu corpo humano vivo, mas sentia-se muito longe dele. Era estranho.

Duo sentia apreensão e felicidade vindo da pelúcia, estava ficando meio preocupado com a pequena criatura. Sentia também medo do que estava por vir. Será que aquela coisinha enquanto mágico no seu verdadeiro corpo agia de forma diferente?

Duo tinha medo disso, de ser rejeitado ou esquecido pelo coelhinho branco. Ah... mas o que ele estava pensando, não fazia diferença se aquela coisinha o rejeitasse ele era um ser humano, mas a criatura no fim também era...

Duo decidiu espantar esses pensamentos de sua mente era irrelevante pensar aquilo, balançou várias vezes a cabeça, fazendo sua trança ricochetear e bater em Quatre que caminhava ao seu lado. O mesmo lhe disse com voz fraca:

- Chegamos.

- Agora...devemos entrar! – disse Duo decidido apertando a pelúcia nervosamente em seus braços

Heero sentia a apreensão de Duo aumentar, ele tinha medo de entrar no circo. Os três amigos nada fizeram apenas ficaram ali parados decidindo muito lentamente o que fariam a seguir.

- Vocês não querem entrar? – perguntou Heero calmamente assustando Duo com a pergunta e deixando-o sem respostas.

- Eu... – o rapaz de olhos violetas só foi capaz de balbuciar isso antes de sentir-se mais assustado ainda, ele não tencionava se separar da pelúcia naquele momento. Não desejava que fosse tão brusco.

- Vocês desejam entrar nesse circo e conhecer o mundo mágico u.ú? – os rapazes assentiram. Heero pulou do colo de Duo e entrou no circo. Os rapazes assustados com aquela reação foram atrás da pelúcia.

Quando viram os três estavam dentro de um circo com roupas diferentes, Quatre estava de branco tinha alguns adornos dourados enfeitando o cabelo, em seu rosto estava pintada uma estrela também dourada e preso em suas calças havia mais adornos dourados.

Duo usava uma roupa negra com adornos em roxo, completamente colada ao corpo, ia dos cotovelos, ao pescoço e aos joelhos. Havia uma camada considerável de maquilagem em seu rosto fazendo pequenos desenhos em forma de pena que destacavam e muito os olhos violetas. Uma fita estavasido emaranhada a trança do rapaz e duas penas pendiam solitárias sobre o cabelo.

Comparado com os outros dois Wu Fei estava quase nu vestia calças soltas escuras até os joelhos e um casaco curtinho de couro sem detalhes, vários desenhos vermelhos com tinta coloriam estranhamente o abdômen bem definido do rapaz e o rosto. Criando uma espécie de tatuagem.

Todos olharam para si mesmos extremamente assustados, depois para os seus amigos, estavam ridículos.

Os rapazes se encontravam nada mais nada menos que no picadeiro do circo onde uma garota de vestes cor de vinho atirava facas em um rapaz, que tinha parte da face coberta por uma espécie de máscara e estava vestido como palhaço.

Duo observara que os amigos estavam mais assustados que ele, mas estavam cômicos naquelas vestes, passados mais alguns segundos de espanto o rapaz explodiu em risadas ignorando a concentração no picadeiro ele apenas ria. Ignorava tudo e todos, lentamente a moça que atirava facas virou-se para observá-lo, Duo estava de quatro no chão e murmurava palavras desconexas, mas não parava de rir.

As luzes principais do picadeiro deixaram de se concentrar na moça atiradora de facas e se concentraram nele e seus amigos. Quatre que havia notado a luz tentava avisa-lo, mas ele ainda ria então ele finalmente deitou-se quieto no chão e parou de rir ao ver a luz.

Depois ele olhou a volta e voltou a rir todos começaram a rir junto com ele era meio que uma reação em cadeia. Ouviam os risos da platéia Duo se levantou rindo e parou subitamente, deixando a face séria seus amigos o observaram preocupados, a platéia esperou alguns segundos e depois riram. O rapaz continuava sem se mover estava serio, todos pararam de rir quando ele lançou olhares assustadores para todos os lados, ninguém mais se atrevia a rir, estavam assustados.

Subitamente o rapaz voltou a rir ele começou a gritar precisavam ver as caras de vocês, a platéia explodiu em risadas nervosas, Wu Fei e Quatre fizeram o mesmo, ninguém entendia o que acontecia.

Os rapazes escutaram uma voz familiar quase que magicamente ampliada acabar com a situação nervosa ela dizia:

- Senhoras e senhores, hoje lhes apresento os mais novos integrantes deste circo, os três rapazes ali Duo, Quatre e Wu Fei! Palmas para eles!– Pediu a pelúcia entrando no picadeiro sobre uma chuva de aplausos e exclamações.

Rapidamente a moça que atirava facas apareceu e pegou Duo pela mão conduzindo-o para um local onde havia um grande trampolim, o rapaz com parte da face coberta puxou Quatre pela mão e guiou-o para o centro do picadeiro, pediu-lhe que ficasse lá e trouxe-lhe um violino.

Quatre não compreendeu o que deveria fazer sem dizer nada o rapaz desapareceu, o garoto viu as luzes e os olhares caírem sobre si, ele possuía um violino e um arco era hora de fazer algo que adorava, tocar. Uma peça que lembrasse circo viria a calhar, mas ele não conhecia nenhuma, decidiu que tocaria aquilo que viesse na cabeça. Colocou o arco sobre as cordas e iniciou a melodia, lentamente o som foi saindo bastante natural, o rapaz cerrou os olhos para sentir-se mais integrado ao ambiente e assim continuou a música. Então escutou acima de si um barulho estranho e abriu os olhos era Duo.

Quando Duo viu estava sendo alçado pelo rapaz de olhos verdes até um trapézio, tamanha era a força que o rapaz imprimiu ao saltar no trampolim. Os dois estavam bem alto e sem proteção de rede, era bastante assustador.

Duo começou a escutar uma música de violino e olhou para baixou Quatre estava tocando. Uma melodia desconhecida, mas uma melodia bela. O rapaz de olhos verdes largou Duo em um trapézio e saltou para longe do local. Ele teria que se virar, estava agora sozinho tinha que sair dali, começou a se balançar para frente e para trás, estava praticamente voando precisava chegar ao outro trapézio deu um impulso forte e saltou no mesmo momento em que viu Quatre olhar para cima. O loiro parecia encantado. Duo decidiu dar um show.

O rapaz de olhos violeta balançou-se no trapézio e saltou girando no ar voltando ao mesmo trapézio em seguida. Ele sentia-se muito bem era como se realmente ganhasse asas e voasse o rapaz jamais imaginara algo parecido com aquilo, ele se imaginava ruim demais para um espetáculo daqueles, continuou fazendo macaquices no ar, pois o público parecia se divertir.

Wu Fei estava sobre uma moto agora, seu corpo estava preenchido por adrenalina, ele odiava motos tinha medo de andar, mas ali agora no alto quase onde Duo estava fazendo macaquices aquilo lhe parecia maravilhoso e interessante. Queria fazer melhor que aquele baka.

A frente de Wu Fei fora estendida uma rampa e mais ao longe outra rampa ele deveria saltar dali e cair sobre a outra rampa. O chinês deu partida na moto fazendo-a roncar atraindo a atenção do público. A moto era branca, o capacete de Wu Fei também, o rapaz se concentrou iria fazer aquilo, ele finalmente acelerou a moto fazendo-a correr pela pequena rampa e quando ele notou estava voando ao lado de Duo no ar sem sustentação, de leve rapaz caiu na rampa oposta. Estava se sentindo muito, muito bem Quatre agora tocava com entusiasmo, Duo saltava mais entusiasmado ainda o público não se cansava de aplaudir. Eles estavam fazendo um espetáculo e dos melhores.

As luzes do picadeiro se apagaram e a platéia desapareceu, eles estavam sozinhos, suas roupas estavam de volta, normais. Escutaram palmas as suas costas e viraram-se meio assustados. Ali atrás deles estava o Hee-chan de pelúcia, o rapaz que antes estava com a face coberta e a moça atiradora de facas. Os três pareciam bastante satisfeitos...

**_Continua..._**

_Nossa essa foi a primeira e última vez que eu descrevo um espetáculo, foi complicado e eu nem sei se ficou bom! Espero que estejam gostando porque eu estou adorando escrever essa fanfic, mas sinto informar que ela não terá muitos capítulos. Talvez mais dois e fim! Mas eu gostaria de fazer uma série com ela! Várias fanfics de poucos capítulos como continuação com temas paralelos (uma série). O que vocês acham?_

_Novamente:_

**_Eu quero receber elogios, sugestões, críticas, tomates e outros vegetais podres em forma de comentário, portanto deixem reviews!(eu só vou mudar essa frase assim que eu conseguir 25 comentários para essa fic e para Despontar da Ipoméia! Ou seja, eu nunca vou mudar!)._**

Vida de fanficwriter não é fácil agente escreve, escreve e só melhora depois de muito tempo!

É verdade eu ninguém me mandou contato no msn T-T ninguém lê o que eu escrevo no final dos capítulos? Que triste, ou ninguém quer falar comigo é verdade pode ser isso também T-T!


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro Usa-chan

Capítulo 4

Por: Akane Kyo

Comentem... comentem... comentem...e não menos importante se divirtam lendo... essa fic foi feita para isso!

As luzes do picadeiro se apagaram e a platéia desapareceu, eles estavam sozinhos, suas roupas estavam de volta, normais. Escutaram palmas as suas costas e viraram-se meio assustados. Ali atrás deles estava o Hee-chan de pelúcia, o rapaz que antes estava com a face coberta e a moça atiradora de facas. Os três pareciam bastante satisfeitos...

Os três jovens ficaram confusos quando as luzes se acenderam estavam em uma casa tão comum quanto a de Quatre, mas ainda era uma casa comum.

- Onde nós estamos? O.O – Duo estava exasperado agora pouco estava no palco saltando, mas aquela casa de onde viera.

- Essa é a casa dos integrantes do circo. – Respondeu Heero sorridente.

- Mas...é incrível Hee-chan tudo aquilo desapareceu, foi muito rápido eu nem estou mais usando aquelas roupas! – O rapaz de olhos violetas se olhava e se tocava a procura de algum resquício de maquilagem ou coisa do gênero.

- Bem digamos que o circo escolhe o que fazer, vocês deram um espetáculo ele deve ter imaginado se não queria um descanso! Foi incrível! - – A moça antes atiradora de facas falava encantada os olhos azuis brilhando. – Da próxima vez atuaremos juntos! É mesmo eu me chamo Catherine Bloom é um prazer conhecer vocês – Ela ofereceu a mão para Wu Fei que estava mais a frente, mas ele não a pegou apenas perguntou:

- Próxima vez? O-ô – As feições de Wu Fei haviam mudado ele parecia irritado – Eu acho que não haverá próxima vez!

- Como assim? – Perguntou a moça confusa.

- Eu não pretendo continuar com isso! – Respondeu bruscamente o chinês, fazendo Catherine encolher-se de leve. A moça ficou aparentemente magoada.

- Mas isso é ruim! Diga-me que não adorou estar no ar voando sendo aplaudido! Se ficar terá isso mais vezes! – Certamente ela estava triste o espetáculo fora lindíssimo se ele continuasse poderiam melhorá-lo, seria quase perfeito.

- Eu não vou dizer nada u.ú! Quer dizer foi diferente eu nunca tinha feito nada assim, mas eu tenho meus assuntos a resolver. Não posso ficar aqui!

- Wu Fei você gostou só não quer admitir! ¬.¬ ' – Duo achava ridículo que amigo não admitisse que foi ótimo era algo que ele vira em seus olhos.

- Queito baka trançado você não sabe de nada! . 

- É verdade o que ele disse me chamou a atenção para uma coisa vocês rapazes podem ficar aqui vocês desejam ficar aqui? – Heero era quem perguntava sabia que eles tinham suas vidas e que era impossível fugir das responsabilidades.

Quatre e Duo se entreolharam, não podiam ficar ali era verdade tinham suas vidas, mas algo os impedia de dizer. Quatre tinha as empresas do pai para cuidar, Wu Fei tinha seu namorado e sua academia de artes marciais, Duo... não possuía família tinha um emprego nada digno, não aceitava ajuda dos amigos. Havia ganhado de um de seus antigos e aproveitadores amantes pagantes, o apartamento onde morava, era lá que o terrível homem ficava com Duo sem sua mulher saber. No geral a faculdade não era importante ele não gostava dela só a fazia para sair da atual e triste situação.

- Eu... – Duo tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, ele queria ficar realmente não haviam muitas coisas importantes lá fora a não ser os amigos, mas talvez ele não conseguisse sem eles.

- Duo! Eu imagino que queira ficar... – Falou Quatre observando o silêncio do amigo, ele imaginava que se estivesse na sua situação, tão desamparado quanto ele era o melhor seria ficar ali.

- Eu... não posso ficar! – Duo falou tristemente seria um calvário voltar a sua vida ali seria mais fácil ele com certeza não ficaria mais triste e faria algo maravilhoso como trabalho, mas ele ainda precisava continuar afinal de contas era sua vida. E outra parte da sua vida eram os dois amigos ali, as partes mais importantes.

- Duo eu acho que você deveria! – Quatre falou com voz embargada chamando a atenção de todos para si, ele realmente considerava que uma vida como a de Duo não era muito feliz seria melhor para o amigo ficar ali. Muito melhor.

- Eu não quero Quatre eu sei por que diz isso, mas eu não posso! É a minha vida eu devo vive-la! – O rapaz abaixou a cabeça – Está decidido nós vamos.

- Se é assim que desejam eu não posso fazer nada, mas devo dizer que voltar nesse momento não será possível! – Falou a pelúcia e todos o olharam assustados – Vocês sabem não é? Este circo por essa noite fechou, ele não vai a lugar nenhum agora.

- Com sorte amanhã vocês conseguirão chegar ao lar de vocês! – O rapaz que tinha o rosto antes coberto pela máscara era quem falava sua voz tinha um tom indiferente e despreocupado.

- Entendo teremos que ficar aqui até o circo retornar a nossa cidade! – Falou Duo – Já que estamos aqui é hora de devolver o Hee-chan ao seu corpo humano. – Duo passou pelos amigos e foi em direção a pelúcia pegando-a no colo ele estava aparentemente triste – Hee-chan onde... Está seu corpo?

- Em um lugar bem longe... nos confins dessa casa você vai encontrar uma passagem para outra dimensão é uma casa mágica... nessa dimensão está meu corpo, mas para chegar lá tem que passar por vários perigos. Ainda quer ir?

- Sim! – Respondeu Duo ele queria ver o Heero humano, precisava ver antes de se separar da pelúcia.

Heero apontou para uma escada e Duo entendeu deveria subi-la ninguém fez objeção quando o rapaz se retirou sem dizer nada. Duas pessoas naquela sala estavam tristes.

Ficou por conta de Trowa romper o silêncio, ele não sabia o que fazer e convidou o rapaz louro para tocar deixando Wu Fei e Catherine sozinhos na sala.

Depois de mais ou menos quinze minutos de silêncio bastante incomodo Wu Fei resolveu conversar com a moça.

- O que te fez entrar para esse circo Catherine?

- Bom... – A moça ficou surpresa pela pergunta não esperava ser questionada quanto a isso – Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Mas imagino que seja porque me apaixonei por esse lugar.

- Se apaixonou pelo circo? – Wu Fei estava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, estava curioso e surpreso.

- Eu nunca tinha gostado de nada assim, mas depois de participar de um espetáculo ao lado de Trowa decidi ficar. As palmas, o picadeiro, é um local onde parece que seus sonhos parecem se tornar realidade é a verdadeira mágica. Então eu abandonei tudo e me mudei para cá.

- Foi fácil assim?

- Não foi, mas eu não tinha mais nada além de tristeza uma coisa assim ter acontecido na minha vida foi uma espécie de benção, faz hum... uns três anos que estou aqui. – Catherine parecia não lembrar ao certo há quanto tempo estava ali.

- Você nunca tencionou voltar ao mundo real?

- Este mundo é real! Eu voltarei para o outro mundo assim que puder, fique aqui porque precisava de um tempo voltarei muito em breve se puder... se tiver um motivo bom para voltar.

E assim a conversa se prolongou Wu Fei contava a Catherine coisas recentes sobre o mundo e via que ela ficava espantada era um figura interessante. Enquanto isso Trowa e Quatre tocavam tristemente, o loiro ao violino e o moreno na flauta.

O mais incomodado dos dois era o louro e Trowa percebeu isso, pois parou de tocar e perguntou:

- Algo te incomoda?

- Sim... como você percebeu? – Perguntou o rapaz surpreso ele não podia ser tão transparente para até mesmo um estranho perceber o que sentia.

- Digamos que eu tenho muito tato quando se trata de sentimentos. É sobre o rapaz de trança, Duo, não é?

- É sim... eu queria que Duo ficasse aqui.

- Por que? Ele não te faria falta como amigo? – Trowa estava curioso.

- Bem faria, quer dizer a alegria do duo é contagiante, ele tem uma energia infinita, apesar de tudo sempre tem uma palavra de conforto e carinho para dar. Mas a vida dele não é nada fácil. Duo nunca aceitou a minha ajuda nem a de Wu Fei, embora ela fosse gratuita.

Duo é na verdade uma criança que perdeu os pais, depois viveu um tempo na rua, foi acolhido por um orfanato pertencente a uma igreja, mas essa igreja acabou pegando fogo e matando todos lá.

Depois de tudo isso Duo foi obrigado a...a...se prostituir para viver já que era de menor e não queria ir para nenhuma instituição. Foi ai que eu o conheci. Duo não estudava, mas sempre ia na frente da escola para ver os velhos amigos, entre eles minha irmã Iria.

Minha irmã lhe ofereceu ajuda que ele não aceitou prontamente, mas depois de ser espancado por um de seus clientes quase até a morte, minha família se responsabilizou temporariamente por ele, fizemos com que voltasse a escola e lhe arrumamos um trabalho digno.

Quando Duo terminou a escola decidiu ir embora da casa dos Winner e se mudou para um apartamento junto comigo. Lá nós vivíamos muito bem, mas um dia depois que Duo estava na faculdade o chefe do escritório onde ele trabalhava tentou estupra-lo. E ele fugiu... Duo ficou duas semanas desaparecido, ele não ia a faculdade e também não voltara para a nossa casa.

Então Duo apareceu, mas ele havia voltado a se prostituir e não quis mais a ajuda da minha família, mas continuara a faculdade, meses depois ele ganhou um apartamento vizinho ao de Wu Fei de um de seus ricos amantes. E está assim até agora, a situação não mudou muito e olha que isso já tem um ano. Várias vezes nesses doze meses eu o vi machucado é muito triste.

Após terminar o triste relato o rapaz abaixou a cabeça suspirando, tinha muitas razões para desejar que o amigo ficasse no circo.

- É por isso que você quer que ele fique, mas aparentemente ele reluta em ficar sem você e o outro rapaz, acho que ele não quer ficar sem os amigos. – Trowa fazia suas próprias considerações.

- É mesmo, eu espero que ele opte por ficar é uma das poucas chances que ele tem de ser feliz – O loiro mirou o teto tristonhamente, enquanto o outro rapaz se aproximou dele e o abraçou fortemente.

- Ele pode demorar a decidir. Tenho certeza de que o circo sempre estará aqui o esperando. – Trowa acariciou os cabelos do louro que se sentia muito envergonhado, mas desprotegido e carente como estava seria difícil se afastar do moreno.

_**Continua...**_

Esse foi mais um capítulo sem beta-reader... espero que esteja a contento.

Obrigado por lerem e até mais!

Ah é mesmo:

_**Eu quero receber elogios, sugestões, críticas, tomates e outros vegetais podres em forma de comentário, portanto deixem reviews!**_

Ja ne minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro usa-chan

Capítulo 5

Por: Akane Kyo

--- Boa leitura pessoal, e comentem por favor! ---

Já fazia um bom tempo que Duo e Heero haviam subido a escada da casa e seguido por um corredor escuro que parecia não ter fim. Às vezes Duo escutava risos, porém os dois mantinham-se em silêncio, o rapaz de trança fazia considerações sobre sua tristeza e analisava sua atual situação, enquanto a pelúcia pensava em como perguntar o que se passava, mas Heero sempre fora péssimo com sentimentos.

De certa forma o mágico estava incomodo com a tristeza do rapaz, gostava dele o suficiente para se preocupar... Mas Duo não queria ficar no circo, provavelmente eles nunca mais se veriam depois que o rapaz passasse pela saída.

Era triste, mas era a realidade.

Então para que se preocupar? Ele não poderia de forma nenhuma se afeiçoar ao rapaz para se desiludir. "Por que sentimentos têm de ser tão complicados?" se perguntava a pelúcia "...amor, afeição e tristeza deveriam ser coisas simples" então a pelúcia finalmente abriu os olhos assustada "amor, por que amor?" ele estava se dando conta de algo diferente. Os sentimentos pelo rapaz.

Duo sentia Heero mexer-se inquieto no seu colo, que a pelúcia tinha para mexer-se assim? Não poderia com certeza estar mais inquieto que ele, mas como a bondade fazia parte da natureza de Duo, o rapaz acabou se preocupando e resolveu perguntar:

- Hee-chan que você tem?

- Hn... – Heero não queria responder, se ele respondesse com a verdade como ficaria sua situação com o rapaz? – Sentimentos.

- Como assim? – Duo não compreendeu de início.

- Isso me incomoda, eu nunca fui muito bom com isso, mas posso ver que você está triste.

- Hee-chan você... Se importa comigo? – O rapaz de olhos violetas parou no meio do caminho e ficou vermelho, então aquela criaturinha se preocupava com ele.

Heero virou-se para observar o rapaz, ele havia parado sem motivo nenhum, no entanto o que viu o deixou encantado. O rapaz tinha os olhos brilhando, o violeta molhado refletido, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e os lábios levemente entreabertos, tentando balbuciar algumas palavras. Palavras desnecessárias que nunca saíram.

Duo foi levemente se ajoelhando com a pelúcia no colo e como se algo muito maravilhoso tivesse acontecido começou a chorar, chorava e sorria ao mesmo tempo abraçando a pelúcia. Era verdade que chorava de tristeza, mas por um lado estava feliz, alguém que não o conhecia se importava com ele.

O Hee-chan se importava com ele e isso o trazia uma felicidade a mais. Desde a noite anterior, sua vida estava diferente, não que ela estivesse mais bela, mas era como se todas as coisas ruins tivessem desaparecido.

Duo queria mais de Heero, queria mais do circo, queria ter mais da maravilhosa sensação de estar voando. Queria continuar feliz, mas talvez ele não pudesse.

Heero levou um dos fofos braços até o cabelo do rapaz e o acariciou, estava surpreso consigo mesmo, era incrível que ele o frigido mágico prestasse ajuda a um pobre garoto que nem conhecia direito.

- Vamos continuar, quero ver você normal! Hee-chan me diga uma coisa, quando voltar a ser um humano ainda vai se importar comigo?

- Baka, baka, baka, baaaaaaaaaka, eu sempre vou me importar com você! Eu... Também me importo com você! – O rapaz de olhos ametistas o observava muito surpreso, Heero sabia que suas palavras eram uma espécie de confissão de amor, talvez ele o amaldiçoado pudesse amar novamente.

- Vamos continuar!? – Duo sorriu e secou as lágrimas remanescentes retomando o caminho escuro silenciosamente com o coração palpitando.

Mal os dois sabiam que, sentiam algo parecido, algo muito bonito, uma coisa nova e desconhecida para eles: o amor.

O caminho escuro lentamente foi clareando uma pálida luz verde surgiu iluminando algo que a Duo pareceu uma grande cama, com um biombo branco. Quando o rapaz se aproximou viu que era uma cama mesmo e que detrás do biombo quase translúcido havia um pessoa deitada. Ou talvez um corpo.

Heero deixou o colo de se protetor e pulou para a cama abrindo o biombo e entrando sozinho.

Duo engoliu seco ao ver o biombo se fechar, tinha medo do que aconteceria agora, contudo esperava ansiosamente para ver a figura humana daquela criaturinha. Era possível ver que a pelúcia estava em cima do corpo, foi então que algo estranho aconteceu e Duo escutou:

- Abracadabra! – Tudo ficou silencioso nada na cama se movia, Duo estava pronto para abrir o biombo e ver o que acontecia quando uma luz vermelha tomou conta do local e junto com ela veio um forte vento quente. Foi então que com os biombos abertos pela repentina ventania Duo viu, o mágico em sua forma humana, envolto pela luz, segurando o que antes provavelmente fora Heero.

A quantidade de luz e vento foi diminuindo gradualmente, até se tornar escassa dando lugar a cálida luz verde. De trás do biombo alguém saiu, era um homem pouco mais baixo que o rapaz de trança, completamente nu, corpo belo, bem formado, um rosto másculo, os olhos azuis que lembravam o mar a noite, cabelos castanho escuro, completamente rebeldes, com pontas aparentemente perigosas. Era Heero, ele limpou a garganta e disse com uma voz diferente da que Duo conhecia, uma voz grossa e contida:

- Este sou eu Heero Yui.

Duo nada falou estava confuso, aquele não poderia ser Hee-chan, era muito diferente, mas... Ele era humano poderia ser de qualquer forma e isso era algo que ele mesmo deveria ter imaginado.

- Hee-chan é você mesmo? – O rapaz se aproximou dele com um olhar estranho enquanto o observava.

- Eu mesmo, Duo... Você parece triste! O que foi? – Aquele homem era estranho, sua voz era fria demais, sua expressão fechada demais, ele não parecia ter sentimentos. – Sou diferente do que você pensava?

- Hum... Eu não te reconheço Hee-chan, por que parece tão frio? – Heero estranhou a pergunta, ele realmente parecia diferente daquele jeito, porém sentiu-se mal ao escutar as palavras do garoto, sem saber o que fazer e vendo algumas lágrimas nos olhos dele, decidiu que tinha que fazer algo.

Ele se aproximou mais de Duo e entregou-lhe a pelúcia branca, sem vida e então o abraçou rapaz puxando-o para bem perto.

Era estranho porque o coração do jovem trançado estava batendo muito forte e ele se sentia ser abraçado com mais e mais força a cada segundo.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim até Duo reconhecer o calor dele, e ele tentar sorrir na forma humana, pela primeira vez em anos.

------------

Na casa havia uma sala de música enorme onde naquele instante alheios a tudo estavam dois personagens importantes dessa estória Trowa e Quatre que tocavam animadamente uma monótona, contudo bela melodia. Quatre estava no piano e seu parceiro tocava flauta transversal.

A música que tocavam naquele momento era devido ao incomodo de lembrar-se da história de Duo. Quatre sentia muita dor, por isso optara por aquela música, precisava extravasar os sentimentos ruins.

Tudo aquilo chegou aos ouvidos e ao coração do moreno, ele sabia por causa da primeira música que o loiro tocara no palco que tudo aquilo que ele tocava vinha sempre acompanhado de emoções fortes, muita alegria, muita emoção ou como naquele momento muita angústia.

A música foi se tornando menos intensa e finalmente nsa e finalmente terminouversal.

rsonagens importantes dessa esttte terminou. Quatre respirou fundo, recuperando um pouco de energia e sorriu, escutou palmas e olhou para Trowa, ele batia as mãos enquanto sorria, contudo quando ele veio na direção do jovem ele entendeu o que o sorriso significava, era um sorriso preocupado e gentil.

- Tudo bem anjo? – O moreno perguntou carinhosamente fazendo o pequeno corar.

- Hum... – Ele não conseguiu responder e apenas assentiu e corou.

- Sei que não está então pode ser sincero! O que te faz triste? – Agora a mão de Trowa repousava no ombro do garoto, de forma a encorajá-lo a responder, todavia resposta não veio. – É sobre Duo não é? – Outra vez o louro assentiu. – Temos que acreditar que as coisas podem melhorar!

Quatre mirava os olhos do outro rapaz, havia muita bondade neles, talvez ele devesse mesmo acreditar.

O que estaria acontecendo?

Para a felicidade de alguns e infelicidade de outros, naquele mesmo dia o amor nasceu e começou a florescer ininterruptamente. Porém o pior estava por vir, o medo em breve afloraria nos corações deles e o mundo voltaria a se mostrar, tristonho e sem cor.

------------

A noite caiu e todos constataram com certa felicidade ou infelicidade que naquela noite não haveria um espetáculo, muito menos eles sairiam daquele lugar, todos comiam a comida deliciosa de Catherine em meio a um silêncio matador, envolto por uma leve névoa de tristeza e tensão.

Os únicos que não compartilhavam da atmosfera do local eram Catherine e Wu Fei que mantinham olhares confusos enquanto comiam.

Duo estava muito quieto, depois da volta de Heero, ele ainda carregava a pelúcia, seus amigos compreendiam o que acontecia. Heero era diferente na forma humana, a voz, os olhos e a maneira de agir com todos. Era frio, mas nada que um bom Duo alegre não pudesse mudar, contudo o amigo parecia triste demais para isso.

Enquanto o próprio Heero fazia considerações sobre a sua situação com o rapaz trançado. Heero sabia que o outro sentia algo por ele e esse sentimento era recíproco, então o que estava acontecendo agora, havia uma tristeza tão obvia estampada no rosto do outro que o fez desejar ser uma pelúcia apenas para fazê-lo sorrir... Ele não se importaria.

------------

Depois do jantar todos se despediram, cada um iria para seu quarto, ou melhor cada dois. Como só havia três quartos na casa e por algumas razoes que todos menos Duo entendiam, eles se dividiram para ficar de dois em dois em cada quarto, Heero e Duo, Quatre e Trowa, Wu Fei e Catherine...

Heero conduziu Duo ao seu quarto pela mão, mas antes que entrassem ele perguntou:

- Duo... Você preferia que eu ainda fosse uma pelúcia? – O rapaz de trança arregalou os olhos e o observou, sem responder. – Eu ficaria feliz de te ver sorrir de novo... – Duo estava muito surpreso e encabulado, o mágico estava... Se confessando para ele? Heero virou-se para ele... E o rapaz de trança viu que seus olhos estavam diferentes, molhados de lágrimas. Isso fez Duo começar a chorar.

- Seria egoísmo meu te pedir algo assim... Eu ainda não me acostumei com você por isso eu fico com essa imagem de você enquanto pelúcia. – Ele que antes pensava estar com receio do mágico, percebeu que na verdade não era receio e sim se sentia diferente perto dele. Amor?

Heero nunca chorou, nem amou na sua vida, de certa forma estava acostumado a não ter sentimentos, mas aquele garoto chorara e sorrira perto dele, dera-lhe uma vontade de ter sentimentos humanos, mudara alguma coisa, porém **o que** mudara?

Era fácil responder e ele já havia se respondido isso antes, estava amando, não acreditava que pudesse ter acontecido tão rápido, mas simplesmente acontecera e era por isso que doía ser rejeitado por Duo, por ele voltaria à condição anterior.

- Eu ainda sou o Hee-chan, não mudei em nada... Precisa entender isso.

- Eu entendo isso, mas não me entendo. – Duo não podia dizer o que sentia porque não tinha certeza se era verdade, todavia deveria e rápido. – Eu acho... Eu acho que eu amo o Hee-chan. Por isso tudo parece ser tão estranho quando na verdade não é. – Duo começou a chorar. Heero agachou-se ao lado dele e acariciou sua face. Os dois estavam muito, muito perto...

_**Continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**_

**_O próximo capítulo promete ser só lemon ou quase! _**Mais uns dois capítulos e a fase de comédia da fanfic volta!


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro Usa-chan

Capítulo 6

Por: Akane Kyo

No último capítulo...

- Eu entendo isso, mas não me entendo. – Duo não podia dizer o que sentia porque não tinha certeza se era verdade, todavia deveria e rápido. – Eu acho... Eu acho que eu amo o Hee-chan. Por isso tudo parece ser tão estranho quando na verdade não é. – Duo começou a chorar. Heero agachou-se ao lado dele e acariciou sua face. Os dois estavam muito, muito perto...

Capítulo 6

- Duo... pare de chorar. – Heero não sabia o que fazer, engoliu seco, enquanto sentia a respiração descompassada do outro em seu rosto. Ele tinha que fazer uma coisa logo pelo seu próprio bem. Sentimentos eram complicados, mas se havia um momento em que ele deveria ignorar toda a complicação em fazer algo. – Escute minha confusão e a sua não em nada diferentes... na verdade eu acho bastante difícil se apaixonar em um dia por alguém, mas o que fazer se eu tenho certeza do que sinto?

- Tomar uma atitude. – Duo não sabia que Heero estava tão próximo, apesar de ele estar acariciando a sua face, até quando ouviu-o falar. – Heero... – Duo segurou a mão do mágico e a beijou, ele percebeu que o outro ficou bastante surpreso com sua ação, mas não recolheu a mão.

O rapaz de cabelos cabelo longo, levou a mão até o cabelo de Heero e o acariciou, ele ainda chorava, mas a diferença é que agora seus olhos brilhavam. Segurou seus ombros com uma força desnecessária que denotava necessidade e o puxou para perto, o mágico ficou sem reação o que ele ia fazer?

Duo pousou lentamente seus lábios sobre os do outro, seu cérebro parara de funcionar no momento em que iniciou o beijo. Heero estava sem reação, sentia as faces quentes e em um instante pos se a pensar "É tão macio, mais do que eu esperava, por que é tão bom? Eu não me lembro de ter sentido isso antes". O mágico jamais havia sido beijado, portanto arregalou os olhos ao sentir a língua ousada de Duo invadir sua cavidade bucal.

"Será que ele jamais foi beijado antes?", o rapaz trançado acreditava nisso já que sua língua brincava com a do outro que se mantinha estática e trêmula. Duo se afastou enquanto Heero mantinha os olhos fechados nervosamente, ele os abriu e fitou o rosto zombeteiro do outro.

- Hee-chan você nunca havia beijado antes? – Duo falou passando a mão no rosto do ex-pelúcia, enquanto ele apenas assentiu. – Ah... incrível.

- Eu sempre vivi nesse circo desde que me lembro, vi pessoas entrarem e saírem mas nunca ninguém que eu desejasse beijar, por isso...

- Sem problemas Hee-chan! – Duo se levantou e trouxe Heero com ele, puxando-o para bem mais perto do que o mágico esperava e segurando em sua cintura. Com a voz mais amável e sedutora que conseguiu fazer Duo completou. – Eu te ensinarei como demonstrar amor por meio de gestos!

Duo apertou Heero contra si, fazendo o mágico sentir tudo do seu corpo e agora que estavam colados iria se aproveitar da situação. O rapaz de cabelos cor de mel voltou a beijar o mágico, mas com selvageria e notou que Hee-chan correspondeu.

Era delicioso sim, agora Heero entendia beijar e estar abraçado a quem você ama era maravilhoso, mas tinha algo que ele não entendia, seu corpo todo estava inquieto, suas mãos ansiavam por tocar algo que não fosse o peito do outro, ele foi surpreso pelas mãos indecentes de Duo que foram descendo de sua cintura até as nádegas, depois voltaram e correram pelo resto do corpo. Em um instante de susto ele abriu os olhos e viu que Duo também o observava, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos agora.

Ele resolveu interromper o beijo, precisava descobrir o que era aquele brilho, se afastou por um instante e quando Duo o puxou para mais perto ele sentiu algo estranho, uma parte do corpo do outro estava roçando a sua, não podia ser verdade.

- Quer perguntar algo?

- Sim, o que é isso nos seus olhos? – Heero falou com toda a inocência.

- Desejo... quer me ajudar a sacia-lo? – O mágico assentiu ficando mais vermelho ainda. – Bem então me diga onde é seu quarto?

Heero apontou para uma porta ao seu lado e Duo a abriu sorrindo, a decoração do quarto era estranha, apenas a cama ali parecia ser comum o resto era estranho. Heero notou o incomodo de Duo e com duas palavras mágicas, transformou tudo, o quarto ficou inteiramente branco apenas com o carpete vermelho sangue.

- Isso foi incrível Hee-chan! – Duo então o puxou para dentro do quarto com certo anseio e força, fechando logo em seguida à porta. Ele agarrou o mágico e jogou contra a parede, Heero não entendeu, mas foi beijado novamente, as mãos do rapaz voltaram a correr por seu corpo até chegarem as pernas as quais ele segurou e puxou para cima segurando o outro no colo daquela forma, o mágico continuava assustado, porém as sensações daquele estranho colo o fizeram cruzar fortemente as pernas nas costas de Duo e agarrar-se com todas as suas forças as costas do outro.

O mágico queria sentir mais aquilo por isso pressionava o ponto centro das sensações contra o outro. Heero sentiu-se desencostar da parede e foi levado até a cama, onde um Duo selvagem e suspirando o jogou sem cerimônias, a sorte de ambos era que a cama era muito macia.

Duo retirou a camiseta que usava e jogou no chão, não precisava dela. Ainda via que o mágico estava assustado, mas não podia esperar ele relaxar, seu corpo não podia.

- Heero, você é virgem? – Heero o olhou como que perguntando o que era virgem e isso surpreendeu Duo. Ele era virgem e parecia ser mais velho que ele, isso era quase impossível em condições comuns, mas desde que se encontraram as condições comuns acabaram. – Você é! Agora nós vamos fazer amor, não estranhe, pode doer.

O mágico sentou-se na cama e foi surpreendido pelo rapaz trançado que se sentou sobre suas pernas, e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o mágico estava se sentindo cada vez mais quente, ele gemeu baixinho na primeira vez que Duo passou a língua em seu pescoço e voltou a gemer quando ele mordiscou toda a extensão de pele e o lóbulo da orelha.

Lentamente Duo levou sua mão ao cós da calça do mágico e em seguida a pequena elevação que aparecia na calça e começou a acariciá-la, o mágico gemeu mais alto e o puxou para perto pelas nádegas ele também não pôde conter um gemido, as mãos do outro o agarravam com uma força matadora, porem muito excitante.

Duo começou a retirar as roupas de Heero e o deitou na cama depois que constatou que ele estava completamente nu e era lindo, musculoso sem exageros, a pele branquinha, uma guloseima jamais provada. Começou outra maratona de beijos e mordiscadas vindo a concentrar-se novamente no pescoço e nos mamilos, que se encontravam muito rijos, os gemidos do outro ficavam cada vez mais altos à medida que ele descia, as mãos indecentes do rapaz trançado tocavam a parte interna das coxas do outro e elas tremiam a cada toque tamanho era o prazer.

Sem aviso Duo agarrou o membro do outro e tocou-o por toda extensão, Heero já não sabia o que sentia, só se agarrou com força ao lençol era muito bom aquilo, mas o rapaz trançado interrompeu as carícias, precisava retirar o que ainda vestia.

Tirou a calça e em seguida a roupa de baixo fazendo o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados suspirar ao observá-lo, o membro do rapaz estava rijo e era muito grande, seu corpo era bonito também, tão bonito quanto o dele próprio.

Duo notou a atenção que o outro deu ao seu membro e chegando perto dele sussurrou baixinho:

- Quer experimentá-lo não é? – Heero arregalou os olhos, mas aquilo não era nada mais do que a verdade, por isso ele assentiu. – Então te direi o que fazer, pode começar tocando-o. – Heero obedeceu, Duo ainda estava de pé por isso ele teve que engatinhar sobre a cama até onde o rapaz trançado estava, e começou tocando como os dedos da mão direita o membro dele, de leve muito de leve. – Heero pegue-o e faça movimentos para cima e para baixo. – O rapaz trançada achava que estava ficando louco estava ensinando alguém que ele conhecera em forma de pelúcia a satisfaze-lo, mas ele acabou se esquecendo disso quando sua ordem foi atendida. Era ótimo, as mãos macias de Heero faziam um bom trabalho, por toda sua extensão, fazendo-o gemer alto.

O mágico compreendia ali era onde se concentrava a maioria das sensações decidiu colocar mais e mais força, ele via Duo gemer, mas o que aconteceria se ele o colocasse na boca?

Ele segurou a base e puxou Duo para mais perto da cama pelo quadril vindo a tocar depois as nádegas do rapaz acariciando-as, o rapaz trançado não compreendeu, mas deixou o outro fazer o que queria, ele começou a lamber a pontinha do membro de Duo que não estava esperando pelo toque por isso engoliu seco e começou a gemer novamente, eles ficaram daquele modo por alguns instantes até Heero abocanhar o membro. Ele retomou os movimentos para cima e para baixo e percebeu que o corpo de Duo tremia.

O rapaz trançado o afastou sentindo que não conseguiria ficar mais nenhum segundo sem tocar aquele corpo. Voltou a deitar Heero e deitou-se sobre ele deixando seus narizes se tocarem. O outro ainda tinha expressão de dúvida, mas estava embebido no meio das sensações incompreensíveis, seu corpo parecia estar absorvendo todo tipo de estímulo.

Suas narinas se deleitavam com o cheiro agridoce do outro, seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar da bela imagem, focando de tempos em tempos todo o corpo do outro. Seus ouvidos pareciam pedir mais dos gemidos fracos do outro, sua língua já conhecia o gosto dos lábios e queria provar o resto. Já sua pele estava mais do que contente recebia a maioria dos estímulos e obrigava o rapaz a dar respostas rápidas para eles.

Heero beijou o outro delicadamente e percebeu que ele o tocava em locais ainda mais estranhos. Um dedo, uma dor inexplicável, dois dedos, um rasgar inesperado, depois de algum tempo veio o prazer e as estimulantes novas sensações, que faziam seu corpo se contorcer.

Duo achou que o outro já estava quase preparado, se ele queria fazer aquilo a dor era só o primeiro passo. Segurou suas pernas e as abriu devagar, elevando-as sobre os ombros logo em seguida.

O mágico sentiu seu corpo ser invadido, por um corpo não tão estranho. Foi tomado por mais uma onda de dores agonizantes e inexplicáveis, pontuadas por gemidos conhecidos. Via que conforme ele fazia careta, a face de Duo se tornava tristonha.

Um tempo incontável se passou e a dor diminui sendo substituída por uma sensação desconhecida, que deixava o mágico sem ar. Ele se agarrou ao lençol tentando conter aquilo, mas o lençol não parecia o suficiente. Então se agarrou ao corpo tremulo do outro, as palavras desapareceram quando os dois se encararam e no ar só restaram os gemidos. Foi assim por boa parte da noite, quando aquele quarto se aqueceu com o amor sincero e os suspiros dos amantes.

Heero adormeceu e veio a manhã. Duo não conseguira dormir, e quando ele se deu conta o circo estava em uma cidade, a sua. Era hora de ir para a sua casa com seus amigos.

Depositou um beijo tristonho nos lábio de Heero e desceu as escadas, todos o esperavam, se esquivou das perguntas e saiu do circo sem falar nada. Quatre o mais sensível sentiu que ele se rasgava por dentro ao fazer aquilo.

Wu Fei apenas observava o amigo, suspirou pesadamente sabia o que acontecia, queria dizer a Duo, mas sabia que ele não iria escuta-lo.

Antes de saírem do local os amigos se viraram e observaram o circo, viram-no se dissolver em uma névoa espessa e o campo ali ficar novamente vazio. Os três tornaram a olhar para frente, sabia que tinham deixado coisas especiais demais naquele circo, e foi naquele momento que Quatre notou que Duo trazia nos braços a pelúcia que um dia fora Heero.

O.O.O.O.O

O mágico acordou, mas não abriu os olhos desejava dormir novamente, estava cansado, mas o que havia acontecido?

A cama estava macia e quentinha, mas faltava algum calor, tentou sem lembrar de leve do que acontecera e tornou a sentir o perfume agridoce de Duo a sua volta. Sentiu-se inebriado e abriu os olhos, certa luminosidade entrava no quarto, mas ele estava silencioso. O mágico mexeu o baço de leve e correu-o em seguida a mão pelo lençol, não encontrou nada, nenhum resquício de Duo.

Levantou-se e sentou sentindo uma pontada de dor, mas a ignorou. Olhou para o quarto estava vazio e tristonho seu amado rapaz trançado não estava ali.

- Duo... DUO – Heero chamou sem obter resposta nenhuma. – Será que... Não pode ser... – O mágico levantou-se com dificuldade e enrolou-se no lençol, tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre o amado.

Continua...

#O.O# Eu sou tão ecchi e ainda assim demorei semanas para visualizar esse capítulo xD. Brincadeira... a verdade é que eu não queria deixa-lo grotesco, mas também não queria que fosse chato e cansativo de se ler. Então está ai... Bom sem mais nada a dizer... Eu vou indo -.-'


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro Usa-chan

Capítulo 7

Por: Akane Kyo

_**Um terço de meus sentimentos puros**_

**Duo**

Fazia três semanas desde que Duo abandonara sua amada ex-pelúcia no circo e sentia-se um lixo. Seu trabalho exaustivo continuava e seus amigos constantemente tentando alegra-lo, mas parecia que a felicidade antes inabalável do rapaz havia se extinguido. Ele chorava quando podia, sorria quando lhe era exigido, gemia quando lhe era necessário e se rasgava por dentro quando sentia prazer.

Não comia bem, não dormia bem e não sentia vontade de nada que não fosse Heero.

Queria Heero, desejava Heero e naquela noite novamente visitava o local onde se possível apareceria o circo, Quatre lhe fazia companhia enquanto lia e volte e meia tagarelava, consciente da sua iminente depressão. Contudo o outro imerso em lembranças e tristezas apenas olhava para o local onde encontrara o circo pela primeira vez. Ficava calado e fitava o imenso vazio, se pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria sido tão idiota...

_**Na longa noite de insônia meus pensamentos para você**_

_**estão sussurrando "Este é o amor".**_

_**As trêmulas batidas do coração que falam incessantemente**_

**_transformam-se em suspiros misturados com uma leve febre_**.

**Heero**

Fazia três semanas que Heero vira o outro pela última vez e da apaixonante noite de amor que tiveram, se sentia muito depressivo todos os dias, procurava sinais de Duo na sua cama, em si mesmo e sempre que o circo chegava em algum lugar saia dele desesperado a procura do rapaz, mas como se prevendo o que ele pretendia o circo não retornava ao local.

O mágico sem sentimentos foi infelizmente ou felizmente atingido pelo amor, pela tristeza e pela felicidade ao mesmo tempo. E agora depois de tudo estava deitado em sua cama esperando que algo acontecesse, sentindo o coração apertado. Queria tanto ter contemplar o sorriso exuberante de Duo para assim poder sorrir também...

_**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes com o seu sorriso.**_

_**Então até mesmo o frio da noite congelada seria bom e eu poderia agüentá-lo. **_

**Duo**

Via pessoas passarem pelo local, mas que diferença fazia se elas passavam ou não se ele queria ver só aquela pessoa?

Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu a mão quente de Quatre acariciar-lhe os cabelos, levantou-a e encarou o amigo. Ele estava sendo bom demais para ele, dignou-se a sorrir pelo próprio bem.

- Quatre... Eu o amo! – Viu os olhos do outros se arregalarem pouco antes dos seus se encherem de água e nublarem sua visão. – E eu fiz a burrice de... Deixa-lo, porque eu tinha medo! – O rapaz abaixou a cabeça deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente por sua face.

O loiro tornou a acariciar seu cabelo penosamente quando algo se materializou no imenso campo vazio. – DUO! Olha...

Levantou a cabeça de leve e com certo temor fitou o espaço que antes estava vazio. Ali estava o circo em toda sua imponência. Sentiu o coração dar um solavanco e começar a bater forte contra seu tórax, engoliu parte do choro e se levantou, precisava encontrá-lo e quem sabe dizer-lhe...

**_Se eu o amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle_**

_**eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto.**_

_**Sentimentos puros estão correndo**_

_**mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer "eu te amo".**_

_**Meu coração! **_

**Heero**

O mágico levantou-se da cama quando sentiu o circo parar em algum lugar, a nada morta esperança de encontrar Duo deu sinal de vida e o fez correr escada abaixo, Trowa que o encontrou no caminho foi junto com ele.

Os dois passaram pelo picadeiro e receberam vaias, saindo logo em seguida para a noite iluminada, Heero sentiu seus olhos arderem com a brisa e as luzes da cidade e colocou o antebraço na frente dos olhos para se proteger.

Quando pôde ver novamente, olhou a sua volta era a cidade do rapaz, ele havia voltado, olhou a volta mais uma vez e se surpreendeu. Alguém a distância o observava com olhos chorosos era... Duo.

O coração do mágico foi a mil por hora, não sabia o que fazer, mas quando as mãos do outro secaram suas próprias lágrimas ele pode ver um lindo sorriso adornando os belos lábios e com uma felicidade receosa e uma vontade iminente de sorrir apenas fitou-o...

_**Assim como uma chuva de verão**_

_**seu sorriso que umedece minha pele tostada é muito luminoso. **_

_**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes, não seja indiferente tão de repente.**_

_**Porque não importa quanto difícil seja, eu poderei escalar as paredes da dificuldade. **_

**Duo**

Receoso ele se aproximou, sorria, mas não sabia a reação do outro, quando estavam a uma rua de distância Duo viu o mágico virar a face para o lado como se não desejasse olha-lo. Talvez estivesse com raiva. O que fazer? Deveria enfim dizer ao outro que o amava e não o abandonaria novamente...

_**Quanto eu tenho que fazer para você me amar?**_

_**De maneira que estes meus sentimentos te alcançariam?**_

_**Eu não posso dizer isto enquanto você me contempla**_

_**as palavras dançam no ar.**_

**Heero**

****Deu um passo para trás, e virou o rosto não poderia contemplá-lo sem odiá-lo, era terrível porque enquanto queria correr para seus braços queria que ele ficasse longe. Isso traia todas as suas convicções sobre o que sentia até o momento.

Mais um passo para trás e sua mente girou lembrou-se dos beijos, do apartamento, dos sorrisos de Duo, tão únicos, aquela aura de pura felicidade que ele emanava. Queria senti-la novamente.

O rapaz trançado era precioso demais para ele simplesmente retornar ao circo e continuar com aquela monotonia mórbida. Era único, se estava ali e sorrindo, talvez estivesse esperando por ele, e isso significava que o amava.

Não podia fugir de Duo nem de si mesmo. Tinha procurado o outro tão avidamente não podia simplesmente dar a volta e entrar no circo...

_**Quanto mais me separo de você**_

_**mais que eu percebo que você é precioso para mim.**_

_**Quanto mais te procuro**_

_**mais eu sinto uma dolorosa distância.**_

**_Meu coração!_**

**Duo**

Atravessou a rua sem nem mesmo olhar para os lados, de forma alguma aceitaria a rejeição, não depois de tudo que havia sofrido. Viu o outro observa-lo assustado, várias buzinas soaram ao mesmo tempo, alertando a ele que não deveria continuar, mas desde quando ele se importava?

De repente tudo ficou iluminado e depois escuro novamente, Duo sentiu o corpo cair no chão e muita, muita dor, ouviu passos desesperados a sua volta e foi levantado sendo envolvido por um abraço quente e inebriante que ele reconheceu como sendo de Heero. Ele o abraçava. Sorriu ao fitar seus olhos e notou que ele chorava, tentou falar "Eu te amo", mas não conseguiu se sentiu engolfado e logo tudo escureceu.

_**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes.**_

_**Dê-me um sorriso e dias agradáveis.**_

_**Se eu posso te abraçar com estes meus braços...**_

**_Quanto eu tenho que fazer para você me amar?_**

**_De maneira que estes meus sentimentos te alcançariam?_**

_**Embora eu esteja certo que em meus sonhos **_

_**eu seria capaz de lhe falar.**_

**Heero**

Presenciou a cena com pesar, não acreditava no que acontecia, abraçou Duo antes que ele desmaiasse e começou a chorara, viu-o sorrir e notou que ele desejava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu e desmaiou.

O resto passou como um borrão, Quatre e Trowa o afastaram, a ambulância, o hospital, a espera e por fim a notícia de que o rapaz quebrara uma perna e só desmaiou porque estava com anemia e muito fraco. Heero suspirou aliviado aquele era realmente seu _baka_ trançado.

Na mesma noite Heero mudou-se para o apartamento de Duo, enquanto Trowa e foi acolhido por Quatre. Catherine infelizmente voltara para o circo, ela era a estrela daquele lugar e nele desejava permanecer para sempre.

Agora dois dias depois Heero lia pacificamente um livro sobre política ao lado da cama em que Duo dormia. Seu rosto parecia pacífico. A aura alegre estava impregnando o quarto e por algumas vezes isso enjoava o mágico.

- Hee-chan... – O rapaz trançado, o chamava fracamente logo depois de despertar. – Você sabe ler?

- Baka, baka, baka, baaakaaaaaa, é claro que eu sei ler! O que você acha que eu sou? – Duo apenas sorriu, parecia ainda incapaz de fazer força. Heero sorriu fracamente via que o outro se esforçava para dizer algo, resolveu que era melhor ele ficar quieto. – Calado, guarde suas forças para a recuperação.

- Hee-chan... eu... – Ele enrubesceu e se calou virando-se em seguida para o lado. – Vou...voltar a dormir...

**Continua... **

**Yo minna-san, bom próximo capítulo voltarei com a minha infame comédia (queria aprender a escrever comédias como o "arcanjo telepata", "snack bar" realmente é uma fanfic incrível.) Mas bom sem mais delongas eu me vou... COMENTEM.**

**Beijos aos meus queridos leitores... e desculpem pela música 1/3 no junjou na kanjou de Siam Shade, acabei não conseguindo encaixa-la direito no capítulo, mas eu gostei do jeito que ficou.**

**Mais beijos e até mais... **


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro Usa-chan

Capítulo 8

Por: Akane Kyo

_**COMENTEM, COMENTEM, É O FIM E EU QUERO SABER SE REALMENTE GOSTARAM DA FANFIC...! **_

**_Afinal de contas esse é o último capítulo (tirando aquela loucura cômica que é o capítulo extra)... _**

- HEE-CHAN CADE VOCÊ...? WU FEIIIIIIIIIIII PARA, PARA, PARAAAAAAAA! – Duo gritava desesperado, Wu Fei estava sentado sobre sua perna engessada olhando-lhe com um olhar maldoso.

- Se jogar isso fora tudo bem. – O moreno sorriu maldosamente enquanto balançava um pequeno sino a sua frente.

- EU PARO, EU PARO, EU PARO! Ai... muito melhor... – Duo suspirou aliviado quando o chinês saiu de cima de sua perna, ela estava doendo muito. Infelizmente no processo de sair de cima de sua perna Wu Fei levara o pequeno sino que ele vinha usando em caso de "necessidade".

- Hum... Joguei aquela porcaria barulhenta no lixo... Agora você sossega? – Wu Fei voltou da sua ida até o lixeiro mais próximo e olhou o amigo com outro olhar maldoso e ele temendo pela sua perna concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

O chinês saiu da sala e voltou para o banheiro onde ele estivera momentos antes tentando tomar banho. O rapaz trançado com algum malabarismo conseguiu pegar o controle remoto que caíra no chão. Ligando irritadamente a TV logo em seguida.

- Droga... Aquela é a verdadeira personalidade de Wu Fei! – Ele tornou a suspirar e berrou alto. – ESPERA ATÉ O HEERO CHEGAR, ELE VAI FAZER ESSE SEU CABELO OLEOSO VIRAR UM BLACK POWER COM A MÁGICA DELE! – Duo se calou logo em seguida vendo Wu Fei sair do banheiro com um olhar irritado e perguntar:

- Você não vai contar a ele vai? E vai mentir?

- É CLARO QUE EU VOU! – Cruzou os braços displicente, sem olhar para o amigo, mas se olhasse poderia ver que na verdade um sorriso raivoso brincava nos lábios de Wu Fei.

- Então já que eu terei uma punição tão alta, talvez eu deva... fazer por merecer. – O chinês agora estava do lado do sofá, só de toalha esfregando as mãos enquanto sorria.

- Ah... Bom... Bom... – Duo arregalou os olhos, possivelmente era seu fim... ou da sua perna. O chinês ia faze-lo agonizar de tanta dor ou cócegas, ou seja lá o que ele pretendia fazer.

Levantou-se em um salto, pulando no seu pé livre.

- Não se deve bater em um aleijado...

- E desde quando você é aleijado?

- Desde agora? – Perguntou sorrindo sem graça. Antes de sair pulando em direção as escadas, o chinês suspirou novamente e o seguiu.

- Se você rolar escada abaixo eu não me responsabilizo! – Advertiu-o Wu Fei quando o encurralou no alto da escada. Duo sem escolha sentou no corrimão. – Você não...

Duo ia descer, mas Wu Fei se sentou ao seu lado no mesmo momento que ele ia começar a escorregar, o rapaz trançado foi alguns centímetros para a frente e percebeu que empurrava o chinês. Sorriu maldosamente olhando de Wu Fei para a toalha de banho. Não devia ser nada confortável escorregar escada abaixo só de toalha.

O rapaz de olhos violeta sobre os olhares amedrontados de Wu Fei, deu um solavanco empurrando uma parte da parede com sua perna boa. No mesmo instante os dois começaram a escorregar.

E realmente não era maravilhoso, Wu Fei sentiu cada centímetro do corrimão da escada da casa de Quatre roçar as suas partes baixas e desprotegidas dolorosamente, era horrível, mais horrível ainda foi perder sua única proteção no meio da escada e mais horrível ainda era saber que haviam pessoas ao pé da enorme escada, que ele não podia se segurar e que um enfeite na ponta da escada seria um "obstáculo".

A descida foi fenomenal na opinião de Duo. Um monte de "huns" e "aiis" pôde ser escutado. Ele realmente se sentiu mal por ele e pelo amigo quando chegaram ao fim da escada, pois lá estava Quatre conversando com seus pais quando um rapaz chinês, nu, desceu o corrimão e trombou com o "obstáculo" que ali havia, caindo para o lado no processo. Duo não sabia se ria ou chorava de rir, o certo seria ficar quieto.

O loiro observava Wu Fei caído ali e Duo parado no "obstáculo" onde o chinês... bem perdera toda e qualquer capacidade de se reproduzir após ter seus órgãos sexuais esmagados.

- Bom, eu nunca mais pego nesse corrimão! – Disse o rapaz de olhos violeta olhando para Quatre e sua família com um sorriso envergonhado.

- DUO... – Wu Fei estava tentando se levantar, sua voz denotava irritação. – VOCÊ AINDA FAZ PIADA COM ISSO SEU MALDITO. – Ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu mais do que quase cair, tinha pena de Duo quando o pegasse provavelmente trataria de quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dele, ou se possível leva-lo a um passeio nu no corrimão da escada, mas dessa vez ele trataria de por algumas tachinhas em pontos específicos, para que quando Duo passasse por elas... E elas... Bem fizessem o que tachinhas normalmente fazem.

Quatre amparou o amigo sem entender nada, Wu Fei deveria estar muito... Por assim dizer mal, ele mesmo estava sentindo dor só de imaginar, pediu desculpas a seus pais e levou o amigo para cima. Quando chegaram a suíte que era o quarto do loiro ele tratou de deitar Wu Fei e cobri-lo com um lençol...

- Vão querer me contar o que aconteceu ou não? – Perguntou para Duo.

- Bem... Hoje de manhã eu acordei ao lado do Hee-chan e o acordei, depois nós tomamos um delicioso banho juntos, seguido de um café e...

- DUO! Pula logo para a parte do corrimão. – Falou autoritariamente.

- Foi idéia dele! – Apontou rapidamente para o moreno que se contorcia de dor.

- Quer dizer que ele escorregou, pelo corrimão, pelado, e bateu... Bom... O que não deveria no fim do mesmo por que quis?

- Hum... É deve ser mais uma daquelas coisas estranhas de chinês, você sabe hanukah e tudo mais...

- Hanukah não tem nada haver com a CULTURA chinesa! Judeus comemoram o hanukah! – Quatre começou a bater o pé no chão irritado.

- Sério? Que bom saber talvez eu faça algo assim esse ano...

- DUO! NÃO me obrigue a quebrar sua outra perna para obter uma resposta! – O loiro piscou sucessivamente, sem sorrir.

- Mas, mas Quatre... Ta legal foi minha culpa! Mas ele prometeu quebrar a minha perna e tomou meu sininho.

- Hum, mais uma pergunta você não parou de tocar o sino enquanto ele tomava banho certo? – Perguntou o loiro desconfiado.

- Certo..., mas...

- Duo você sempre quer ter razão, mas às vezes simplesmente deve admitir seus erros... – Ele olhou de soslaio para Wu Fei. –... Eu não garanto nada quando ele se recuperar! Provavelmente... – O loiro o observou assustado.

- Provavelmente... O que? – Perguntou com muita incerteza na voz.

- Nada, só tenho pena de você! '- O loiro sorriu gentilmente, e Duo teve vontade de espanca-lo. Como ele podia sorrir em um momento como aquele?

- O.O... Quatre você é amigo de quem? u.ú

- Eu sou amigo dos dois... ', mas se vocês brigam... Bem eu... Não devo intervir por nenhum dos dois... E mesmo assim se for intervir por alguém será por quem eu acho que está certo! ' – O loiro sorriu e preparou-se para sair do quarto.

- ESPERA AI! – Duo estava ficando assustado com o amigo. – As... As situações em que ele me colocou me levaram a fazer aquilo. Por acaso você acha justo maltratar um aleijado?

- O.O... Não acho justo, mas que aleijado?

- EU!

- Duo... Você está longe de ser aleijado! ¬.¬' Agora o Wu Fei, pode ter problemas por causa do que você fez! – Quatre saiu do quarto pensando em chamar um médico quando avistou os dois morenos de olhos claros vindo em sua direção. Heero e Trowa haviam voltado.

- Quatre aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou o moreno de olhos azuis, ainda sério. – Sua mãe estava rindo de um jeito meio nervoso lá embaixo... Ela murmurou algo como escada, nu e amigo Quatre, antes de rir escandalosamente.

- Francamente, ela parecia um robô, amigo Quatre, amigo Quatre... – Trowa moveu-se imitando um robô, mas parou ao ver o olhar irritado do pequeno amigo.

- Bom ¬.¬ ... – Disse o loiro olhando com uma cara irritada para Trowa. – Duo fez Wu Fei escorregar nu corrimão abaixo e bem, já imaginam o que aconteceu. – Os morenos tinham os rostos contorcidos em caretas de dor, e por um instante como o loiro pôde perceber quase levaram a mão ao próprio membro de modo a protegê-lo de uma dor que pudesse vir, mas eles pararam no processo por estarem na presença do amigo cheio de caprichos.

- Eles estão ai? – Perguntou o mágico apontando para a porta da suíte.

- Sim...

- É seguro entrar ai? – Perguntou Trowa incerto.

- Sim... – Quatre começou a se irritar.

- Hmm...

- ENTREM LOGO! – O loiro zangou-se com os amigos, por que tanta precaução para entrar ali?

Os dois entraram e encontraram Wu Fei deitado enquanto Duo parecia ensaiar uma desculpa. Quando Heero ficou próximo a ele, o rapaz trançado atirou-se a seus braços contando das maldades do amigo. E é claro excluindo as coisas que ele havia feito...

Dois meses depois...

- Ai que porcaria essa coisa nojenta não sai... – Wu Fei se esforçava para tirar um chiclete rosa do seu novo penteado... Sim ele estava usando um black power. Por culpa nada mais nada menos de seu queridíssimo amigo Duo.

O amigo recentemente empregado na academia de artes marciais de Wu Fei, finalmente tirara o gesso e tinha armado a maior confusão com o chinês por causa de acontecimentos passados: Escada, mais nu, mais obstáculo, igual a...

Esquentado como era Wu Fei não resistiu e fez o que Duo mais odiaria que ele fizesse: cortara aquela trança gigantesca dele e fizera dela um troféu... Depois que o amigo estava chorando nos braços do amado mágico ele rira dizendo que jamais a devolveria a Heero para que ele pudesse recolocá-la.

O mágico que era apaixonado pela trança longa transformou o cabelo de Wu Fei em um black power e disse que se ele devolvesse a trança deixaria seu cabelo normal novamente, mas Quatre amavelmente disse que eles deveriam deixar Duo e Wu Fei passarem um dia naquelas formas. Como uma punição por ficarem brigando.

Assim os cinco amigos foram parar em um parque de diversões, onde uma garotinha mal criada colara chiclete no cabelo do amigo estressado.

- Eu vou até o banheiro tenho que tirar essa porcaria. Injustiça... – Wu Fei se distanciou do grupo e foi até o banheiro masculino. Todos o olhavam porque parecia absurdamente estranho. Alguém de feições orientais com um penteado daqueles. Ridículo no mínimo.

Wu Fei tentou remover de todas as formas possíveis a maldita goma de mascar sem nenhum sucesso. Estava quase destruindo o pequeno espelho do banheiro quando uma porta atrás de si se abriu e dela saiu nada mais nada menos que seu ex-namorado: Treize Kushrenada.

Os dois se olharam por longos minutos, Wu Fei corara de vergonha e procurava um local onde enfiar a cara, mas infelizmente ali não tinha nenhum e ele nada podia fazer. Irritou-se ainda mais ao escutar o outro rir.

Treize ria com gosto, seu lindo chinês estava usando um penteado muito estranho. E corara, de qualquer forma ele com sua face clara estava cômico. De certa forma parecia um palhaço. E ele não conseguia parar de rir.

Wu Fei sem alternativa nenhuma saiu correndo desesperado do banheiro masculino e passou pelos amigos que tinham ido esperá-lo ali como se não os conhecesse. Sentia que lentamente as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, estava triste. Muito triste e a culpa era dos amigos.

Não desejava que aquela pessoa o visse naquela forma. Maldito Heero, agora Treize deveria estar rindo-se dele ou pensando pior e ele que ainda desejava reatar um relacionamento com o moreno, podia jurar que tinha perdido qualquer chance.

Wu Fei continuou correndo sem rumo, até que quando estava correndo em um local aberto e completamente vazio escutou passos apressados seguindo os seus. Olhou para trás e estancou: Treize vinha correndo na sua direção.

Ele nem teve tempo de dizer nada quando o outro se aproximou e agarrou-lhe pela cintura, vindo a beijar-lhe avidamente nos lábios logo em seguida. Wu Fei parou de chorar e arregalou os olhos surpreso, afinal o seu amado estava lhe beijando, será que ele ainda o amava?

Afastaram-se sem ar, o chinês ainda tinha um olhar de incredulidade nos olhos negros enquanto o outro sorria. Ele foi abraçado carinhosamente pelo maior e foi beijado na testa.

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu senti falta dos seus lábios. – O homem de cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis falava sensualmente no ouvido de Wu Fei fazendo o chinês corar e agarrar-se a ele. – Mas ainda assim... Esse cabelo é como uma mudança não é? Isso significa que você não me quer mais? E está mudando por causa disso. – O moreno arregalou os olhos antes de desatar a rir da cara de desespero de Treize. – Que foi?

- Bom... Esse cabelo é só uma punição, em breve voltara ao normal...

- Graças a Deus...- – Suspirou Treize alegre. – Não te pediria para voltar comigo se você fosse ficar com... Com esse... – Olhou seu pálido chinês, avaliando o penteado. –... Ninho de pomba bêbada...

- Quanta gentileza... ¬.¬' – Wu Fei cruzou os braços, irritado. Mas será que ele ouvira errado Treize falara em voltar...?

- Hum... Você quer voltar não é? O.Ó' – O outro assentiu de leve tornando a corar, segundos antes de sentir seus cabelos caírem sobre os ombros. Treize o encarou estupefato, ele estava agora sem black power e sem goma de mascar não sabia como, mas... Agarrou-o novamente e beijou-o com desejo. Ele estava lindo com aqueles cabelos negros soltos a adornar as coradas bochechas.

A distância alguém os observava alegremente.

- Tudo bem ter feito isso? Quer dizer e se ele não devolver minha trança Hee-chan?

- Não se preocupe Duo ele vai devolver... – O mágico sorriu, tinha feito algo bom por seu amigo e com certeza seria recompensado com a linda, cheirosa, macia e gigantesca trança do amado. Caso contrário bom... Ele nem queria pensar no que faria com Wu Fei quem sabe o transformasse em uma pelúcia...

- Melhor irmos agora... -' – Disse Quatre sorrindo estranhamente e apontando para um local a sua frente onde agora Wu Fei era despido.

- Não acredito... #O.O#' – Falou Duo enrubescendo.

- Aqui... Justo aqui... – Disse Trowa surpreso encarando a cena de boca aberta.

- Deve ser a falta..., mas e então vamos ficar aqui vendo? ' – Perguntou Quatre.

- Ah... – Respondeu Trowa vidrado. – Quem sabe... – Mirou Quatre significativamente. – Para ver se ninguém se aproxima. -' – "O Quatre está lindo hoje, deve ser delicioso fazer amor no campo aberto com... O.O' Onde eu estou com a cabeça... no Quatre, nos gemidos dele, nos... Não... Cadê meu auto controle? Se é que eu ainda tenho algum..."

- Trowa... – Chamou Quatre delicadamente antes de ser pego no colo pelo atual namorado e levado para o estacionamento onde estava o carro do loiro. Sem nem esperar o pequeno digerir o que estava acontecendo Trowa estava se dirigindo para a mansão Winner mais próxima.

Heero e Duo se retiraram discretamente do local, iam terminar de curtir o dia no parque, afinal agora que o mágico trabalhava eram raros os momentos que eles podiam ficar juntos apenas se olhando e conversando.

Seguiram em direção a uma barraquinha pela qual Duo havia se interessado. Logo na entrada havia uma imensa quantidade de coelhos de pelúcia e fantoches de coelhos. O rapaz de olhos violetas estava encantado tanto pela quantidade absurda de pelúcias quanto pelo fato de lembrar de seu amado naquele estado de coelhinho. Heero definitivamente mudara sua vida e a dos amigos, ele nem sabia como lhe pagar e já lhe dissera isso. Tudo que o mágico disse ao escutar essas palavras tristonhas da boca de Duo foi: "Não precisa me pagar, me de apenas amor, me ensine a sentir e fique feliz porque assim ficarei para sempre, ao seu lado".

Depois de várias tentativas inúteis de tentar pegar um coelho para Duo, Heero resolveu persuadir o dono da barraca a dar-lhe um, com métodos de ameaça nada convencionais. Quando entregou o coelho violeta para seu amado ele disse com felicidade:

- Hee-chan... eu te amo.

- Eu... também te amo Duo. – Respondeu comovido enquanto seu amado sorria. Duo se esticou e beijou o mágico nos lábios. As pessoas a volta deles os encararam surpresas e foi preciso que um policial armado os repreende-se para que eles parassem de se beijar e tocar... Tentadoramente em público.

E assim a roda da vida continuava a girar, os ciclos se renovavam e os dias se passavam na maior alegria para os amantes, que seguiram com suas vidas sabendo que haviam encontrado seus motivos de viver. Ainda assim, por mais mágico e irreal que fosse ninguém acreditaria se eles dissessem que tudo começou por causa de um coelhinho branco.

_**Fim...**_

_**End...**_

_**Owari...**_

_**Akane Kyo 08/02/2007**_

**_Minha primeira fic de mais de um capítulo que eu termino, mas me da certa tristeza, porque eu esperava fazer mais com o roteiro dela... De qualquer forma... Vou sentir saudades de escrevê-la. Talvez eu a reedite. ., -' Droga é triste me despedir de um trabalho meu... Ainda mais desse..._**

**_Tenho muito carinho por esse fanfic..._**

**_ Agora me despedindo... Para quem não lê minhas outras fanfics... ATÉ A PRÓXIMA, VOCÊS SÃO SEMPRE BEM-VINDOS PARA CURTIR E FAZER PARTE DO MUNDO DE COMÉDIA, ROMANCE E FANTASIA, onde pessoas viram coelhos. _**

**_Agradeço a todos que leram (riram, choraram e coraram) e a todos que comentaram "Shiro Usa-chan"..._**

**_Beijos e até... (odeio despedidas "snif, snif")._**


End file.
